A first conventional rotary electric machine includes: a current-carrying member that includes a strip-shaped current-carrying portion, and that is formed by bending arm portions in a plate thickness direction of the strip-shaped current-carrying portion, the arm portions being integrated with the strip-shaped current-carrying portion and extending outward from side and end portions of this strip-shaped current-carrying portion so as to be approximately parallel to a longitudinal direction; a holder that holds this current-carrying member; and a plurality of coils that are wound, wherein the coils are connected to the arm portions (Patent Literature 1, for example).
In a second conventional rotary electric machine, a leader line that is led out from a stator winding has: an axially extended portion that is led out in an axial direction of the stator core from a coil end portion of the stator winding; a circumferentially extended portion that is made to slink around parallel to the coil end portions from the axially extended portion; and a radially extended portion that extends radially outward from the circumferentially extended portion, the circumferentially extended portion being fixed by gluing to the coil end portions using a resin material (see Patent Literature 2, for example).